


Swan Song

by mysterykai



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterykai/pseuds/mysterykai
Summary: Medic supposed it was rather poetic, the minute those mechanical mercenaries showed up the well oiled cogs of their lives came to a screeching halt.





	Swan Song

Sniper brought his icy hands to his mouth, blowing warm air into them as he listened to the tick of the aged gas pump. The dinky station they had pulled into was a life saver to be sure, but did little to protect against the elements. He bitterly wished he had his gloves right now, thick and woolen, the one's his mom made, but he had shoved those on Spy's hands the first chance he got and wasn't in the mind to take them back. The poor bastard didn't need frostbite on top of everything else.

His camper swayed sharply then, startling him into nearly tripping over the hose right next to his feet but the equally sudden stream of hushed German cursing let him relax with a sigh. Medic must have just woken up. Abandoning the ever ticking meter Sniper opened the door to the camper and peaked inside. Indeed, the Medic was awake, sprawled on the ground after having fallen from the chair Sniper had so carefully set him on. The way the man clutched the quilt he'd laid on top of him like some kind of cloak was both heartbreaking and a little hilarious. Medic had never seemed so small out on the field.

"Sorry 'bout that mate," Sniper said it carefully but he still got a pair of wide blue eyes looking at him like the boogeyman. "I wanted to put you somewhere safer but, uh, bed's already taken."

He nodded his head toward the back wall to where the unfolded Murphy bed sat, the slightly shaking bundled sheets on top signifying that the Spy was thankfully still breathing.

"What's..." The Medic coughed, his voice hoarse. "What's going on? Where's... my team? Mein liebe...?"

"Whoa, whoa there!" Sniper rushed inside as Medic tried to stand on his shaking legs. He tried not to let it sting too much when the other man recoiled from his touch like he'd been burned. "Listen, you're in no state to be moving around yet. You had a bloody arrow sticking out of your thigh up till a bit ago."

Sniper could tell this wasn't getting easily processed through the Medics mind and in a huff he grabbed the other mans arm and forcibly shoved him back into the seat he had fallen from. If possible, the manhandling left the Medic looking even more bewildered than he had before, but his gaze seemed clearer than it had been moments earlier.

"Look," Sniper had to make sure he had the Medic's undivided attention, after all he didn't want his good faith to get him stabbed in the back."I went through a lot of shit to make sure you didn't bite it back there, so I need to make sure things are crystal here. 'sides your Spy I don't know where the rest of your team went, whole thing kind of went fucking sideways after Demo blew that canister. I think most of them survived, though your Sniper's a big fucking question mark on that front, same with the Heavy and Engineer."

He watched as the Medic's posture went rigid and the man tried to readjust his glasses. A sure tell normally if it weren't for the fact that he just poked the bruised bridge of his nose due to the lack of glasses on his face. He pulled his hand back and looked at it as if the sensation had startled him.

"So then... they're...?"

Sniper got it from his tone. "Nah mate, nothing like that. Just didn't seem them escape like I did the rest. Same with my Spy."

"Your Spy." The Medics fragile laugh was laced with something dark. "And what now, we're running?"

"Tactical retreat, s'what Soldier called it. We're meeting up at Snowplow."

"How do you know that's where everyone else is going?"

"Because apparently unlike your team, mine came up with a meeting spot in case something like this happened. They're going to grab any BLU's they see and book it, just like us."

"" _In case something like this happened'_ ," The medic parroted. "God, what even is this?"

Sniper heard the click of the gas pump turning itself off and he was thankful, because he had no idea how to answer the Medic's question.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had some pretty awful writers block for the past,,, uh,,, year? But thankfully I've seemed to have gotten renewed inspiration!


End file.
